1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing apparatus, a reproducing method, and a reproducing program, and more specifically, to a music reproducing apparatus for reproducing music on the basis of music data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable music reproducing apparatuses for reproducing music data stored in, for example, a non-volatile memory or a hard disk drive, have come into widespread use (for example, see JP-A-2003-85888).
In general, this type of music reproducing apparatus has three music data reproducing modes, that is, a normal reproduction mode in which music files stored in a storage medium are sequentially reproduced, a random reproduction mode in which the music files are randomly reproduced, and a so-called recommend mode in which user's favorite music files among the music files stored in the storage medium are selectively reproduced as recommended music files on the basis of user's preference or the frequency of reproduction.